Rocko's Modern Life Improves
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Takes place after Rocko and Kate have been married for several months. Read to find out what happens! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. The Big Surprise!

(A/N: Here's another story featuring Rocko and Kate. This takes place only a few months after those crazy kids got married. Let's see what happens...)

Rocko and Kate have been married for several months, and for them, life was getting better all the time. Acutally, life hasn't been all that good, 'cause Kate started feeling sick not too long ago. But she just recently found out why she hasn't been feeling well, and the reason was actually nice...

"Rocko, I've got some good news." Kate told her husband one night.

"What is it?" Rocko asked.

"Well, how do I put it?" Kate said, pretending to think about how she was going to tell him.

"At this rate, I may never find out the news." Rocko said with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll just tell you and get it over with. I'm having a baby!" Kate told him. A few moments of silence went by before Rocko spoke.

"You know, Kate, I could've sworn you said you're having a baby." Rocko said, feeling a little nervous. He was okay about being a parent, but not this soon.

"I _am_ having a baby." Kate told him.

"You are?" Rocko asked.

"Uh-huh!" Kate replied, nodding her head.

"Really?" Rocko asked.

"Yup!" said Kate.

Rocko blacked out...

_One hour later_...

Rocko awoke to find himself in bed, with Spunky licking his face.

"What happened?" Rocko asked himself.

"Oh, you're awake!" a familiar voice said. Rocko saw Kate sitting by his side, looking relieved.

"Kate, what happened?" Rocko asked his wife.

"You blacked out when I told you that I'm pregnant." Kate replied.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent just yet..." Rocko said.

"Oh, come on. You'll be a great parent. I've seen how good you are with kids." Kate said. (A/N: She helped him baby-sit Filburt's kids from time to time.)

"Kate, I'm not that good." Rocko said.

"Rocko, I'm being honest here." Kate told him.

"Okay, you win." said Rocko.

Wow, Rocko and Kate are going to be parents! This should make for an interesting story! Stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	2. Having The Baby

(A/N: Well, it was surprising to learn that Kate is pregnant. Let's see what happens next.)

_9 months later_...

Well, Kate was fully pregnant, ready to give birth any day now. Rocko was incredibly nervous about being a parent, and there wasn't much Kate could do to calm his nerves.

"_If he's this nervous now, I hate to imagine how he's going to react when I have the baby_." Kate wondered.

Early one morning, Kate awoke with a start, feeling really sick. She realized that she must be in labor, and she had to get to the hospital fast.

"Rocko! Get up! NOW!" Kate yelled, shaking her husband awake.

"What's the matter?" Rocko sleepily asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Get me to the hospital!" Kate said. Rocko knew why Kate was saying this, and he looked like he was about to have a panic-attack. Upon seeing the way he looked, Kate said, "Rocko, try to keep calm..."

That didn't work, 'cause Rocko ended up panicking.

"Where's help when you need it?" Kate asked herself, feeling worse.

Just then, peachy author showed up, and Rocko, who had been running around in circles while panicking, bumped into me.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"She's having the baby!" Rocko said, pointing at Kate.

"And he's too panicked to get me to the hospital!" Kate said, pointing at Rocko.

"I'll fix that!" I said. I snapped my fingers, and in one second, we found ourselves at the hospital.

"Thanks!" Rocko and Kate said when they realized that they were at the hospital.

"No prob!" I said, and then I disappeared.

Because the birth process is not very pleasant, I'm just going to skip right to the part where the baby is out.

So the baby was out, and Rocko and Kate had a moment to themselves while the doctor went to make sure the baby was okay.

"Giving birth isn't an easy chore, and it hurts!" Kate sighed.

"All we can do right now is hope that the baby is okay." Rocko said.

Minutes later, Peachy-Author showed up, dressed as a nurse.

"Hey, since you're writing this story, the least you can do is tell us if our baby is okay." Kate told me.

Is the baby okay? Is it a boy or a girl? We'll find out in the next chapter, so stay tuned, and please review, but DON'T flame me!


	3. The Baby's Here!

(A/N: Let's find out about that baby! I don't own "Rocko's Modern Life", but I do own the baby (look for the bio on my profile). I'm going to get to the chapter before the suspense kills you!)

"Don't worry. The baby's perfectly healthy, and it's a boy!" I told them.

"We got a son!" Rocko and Kate said in unison, looking happy.

"I know how badly you guys wanna see him, so I'll go fetch him." I said, and I disappeared.

_One second later_...

"I'm ba-ack! And here's your son!" I said, showing them the baby, who was wrapped in a blue blanket with purple triangles on it (A/N: LOL! It matches Rocko's shirt!). I carefully placed the baby in his mother's arms.

"Oh, he's so precious..." Kate whispered.

"This beautiful little baby is really our son?" Rocko asked.

"Yup!" I said, smiling brightly.

"All we have to do now is name him." Kate said.

"Yeah, so let's name him... Uh-oh, we didn't think of any names..." Rocko said, getting worried.

"Rocko, if all else fails, ask the author." Kate said.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Because you're the author." Kate replied.

"Okay, just give me some time." I said, trying to come up with a name for their son.

Before too long, I said, "Well, you could always name him Dillon."

"That's a nice name." Kate said. She turned to her husband and said, "Rocko, what do you think?"

"It suits him." said Rocko, gazing at his son.

"Alright, his name is Dillon." Kate said.

"Okay, this is where the story ends." I said.

"The story is over?" Rocko asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I replied.

"We'll take it from here." Kate told me.

"All right." I said.

"The End." Rocko and Kate said, and then they went back to admiring Dillon.

Well, I got this story done in time for Mother's Day. Happy Mother's Day to moms everywhere! Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
